Flexible lids are used for sealing containers in a variety of industries, including food packaging, medical supplies, and industrial supplies. In most applications, the flexible lid is sealed to the container to protect the product within the container. The seal must be a high integrity seal to prevent leaking of air into and/or out of the container. Seals need to be tested during manufacture to ensure that the product is protected within the container for shipment and storage.